


Untitled 2014

by laradelay



Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { BIGBANG/WINNER - Angst - Taehyun/Jiyong }Jiyong and Taehyun are similar souls. Taehyun realizes how much they have in common only after listening to "Untitled 2014", which makes him burst out crying, forcing him to call his sunbaenim in the middle of the night.





	Untitled 2014

**Author's Note:**

> The One-Shot takes inspiration by this comment (https://ibb.co/fWyWCF) left under Taehyun's cover of "Untitled 2014", that highlights the fact they're indeed similar souls.

Taehyun drives in the night, he lights up a cigarette and he listens to a song on the radio, starting to cry without even realizing it. The car skids in the blackness that gets darker, like the worst nightmare ever dreamed of, that gets denser. It's scary.  
  
He pulls out the cellular, he searches for a number in the phonebook and he presses the green button, holding his breath as long as he hears a voice through the speaker. He's silent, he can't speak, not even a single word comes out of his slightly parted lips.  
  
"Taehyun?" Jiyong murmurs his name, he hesitates for an instant that seems to last forever and he expresses the concern about him, "where are you?" he asks him, fearing he may not have helped him.  
  
He stops the vehicle on a promontory along the highway, he exits from the cockpit and he looks up to the firmament where the stars, the clouds and the moon float in the sky.  
  
"Jiyong-sunbaenim" Taehyun murmurs his name, he hesitates for an instant that seems to last forever and he expresses the concern about himself, "I'm sorry" he tells him, fearing he may have bothered him.  
  
It takes an hour. Taehyun waits for him, after revealing where he is, and Jiyong reaches him. They are in the same desolate place, in an empty square, under the dim light of a street lamp that turns off and turns on intermittently.  
  
Taehyun presses himself against the railing, he sees the vacuum beneath him and he leans toward it, but when a large, warm, strong hand seizes him by the shoulder, he still flinches despite figuring out who he is. Jiyong forces him to turn, he pulls him closer and he moves a hand along his arm, clamping his wrist with a firm grip that might even hurt him because of the strength with which he keeps him there.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jiyong hisses as he slips a thumb on his _pretty_ face, cleaning all the traces of the pain that mark his skin.  
  
"Your song is beautiful" Taehyun whispers as he touches the thumb on his own _ugly_ face, letting all the traces of the sufferance vanish away.  
  
They look straight into their eyes. They understand they are feeling the same feelings, as if two lost souls have just found each other due to a miracle. Jiyong hugs him, he holds him tightly against himself and Taehyun _sings_. He hums it as if it's a secret to keep it hidden from everyone and everything else. It's their own secret. Theirs. It belongs to them. It's " _Untitled 2014_ ".  
  
"You sing my song much better than me" Jiyong jokes, then the grasp loosens and he clenches his chin, “your songs are beautiful, too" he praises him, caressing his pale, chapped and dry lips with a stroke.  
  
"Jiyong-sunbaenim" Taehyun calls him, there's a veil of negativity in the tone.  
  
"Can you call me hyung?" Jiyong asks him, there's a veil of positivity in the tone.  
  
Taehyun nods. Jiyong smiles.  
  
Jiyong brings him to his own house, he gives him the guitar and he sits on the couch, so he shuts his eyelids while Taehyun plays the musical instrument with the pick, he pinches the strings and he sings the song softly. And, when it comes the silence, something changes.  
  
Taehyun stands up, he walks towards him and he puts his own mouth on his to kiss him.  
  
“Take me” it's all that Taehyun says.  
  
Jiyong could take him right here and right now, but he doesn't want to. It would be _wrong_ , it would mean _taking advantage of his state_ , which is not stable at all, it would be _abuse_. He rejects him. He stretches out a hand to him, he touches his jaw and, when he slides the fingers on his cheek, he draws abstract lines and circles on him.  
  
“No” it's all that Jiyong say.  
  
Jiyong kisses him _one last time_. It's a sweet, passionate and slow kiss. It tastes like protection. Taehyun falls asleep on his lap, in his arms, and Jiyong carries him into the bedroom. He makes him lie down on the mattress, he covers him up with blankets and he wraps him between clean, white sheets that smell so good.  
  
He stares at him all night long, wishing he can rest without having any nightmare but only dreams. He watches over his sleep. As a _guardian angel_ would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked it. I would like to write a bonus chapter, if anyone asks for it! Let me know!


End file.
